militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allen McLane
Allan McLane (August 8, 1746 – May 22, 1829) was an officer in the Continental Army during the American Revolution. He was the appointed as first United States Marshal of Delaware on September 26, 1789. He was appointed as Collector of the Port of Wilmington in 1797 and remained in that office until his death on May 22, 1829, at the age of 83. His son, Louis McLane, served as the U.S. Secretary of State for President Andrew Jackson. Early life Allan McLane was born in Philadelphia on August 8, 1746. At 21, he moved to central Delaware. His father became a merchant in Philadelphia. American Revolution He served in General George Washington's army during the American Revolution, as an adjutant of the Delaware militia with Caesar Rodney. His used most of his fortune he inherited after his father died to fund his own company as far as payment and equipment for the troops. It was very successful in the Valley Forge campaign. They earned the nickname "Market Stoppers". Mclane warned General Washington of his suspicion of Benedict Arnold's loyalty prematurely. McLane had trouble working with Henry Lee III so Washington sent him down to Charleston, South Carolina.http://www.ushistory.org/ValleyForge/served/mclane.html Allan McLane lead foraging parties for the Continental army while they were encamped at Valley Forge. He and his men cut off British expeditions and took their cattle. "He was Captain of an independent corps, now a small group of horsemen, now a hundred men, mounted and on foot, including sometimes a contingent of Oneida Indians, he was at once forager, scout, and raider everywhere about Philadelphia and even, at times, in that city in disguise." p. 547, The War of the Revolution, Volume II, Christopher Ward, published 1952, MacMillan Co, NY, NY. Home of Allan McLane taken from Delaware Archives Historical Marker Program HOME OF ALLAN McLANE For many years this home was the property of Colonel Allan McLane, statesman and hero of the American Revolution. Born in Philadelphia August 8, 1746, McLane had moved to Delaware by 1769. His military career began when he was commissioned as an officer in the state militia in 1775. After the outbreak of the Revolution, McLane volunteered to raise a company of troops, investing much of his inheritance in accompanying expenses. During the course of the war he was an active participant in many major engagements including Long Island, White Plains, Trenton, Princeton, and the siege of Yorktown. His bravery and enterprise were rewarded in 1777 when he received his captain’s commission from General Washington. He was one of the first to suspect the loyalty of Benedict Arnold, and is said to have played a significant role in convincing the French to blockade the Chesapeake in 1781. He was a member of the Order of Cincinnati. For many years he was active in the affairs of church and state, serving as Speaker of the state Housing of Representatives, member of the Privy Council, Judge of the Court of Common Pleas, and U.S. Marshall for Delaware. He was delegate at Delaware’s historic Constitution Ratification Convention in 1787, and a long-time advocate of the Methodist Church. Following his return from the war it is believed that the McLane family rented a home at the southwest corner of Mt. Vernon and Market Streets. On December 23, 1785, Allan McLane “Merchant” received a deed from Thomas Wilds for a parcel of land including the lot where his house stands. Among the members of the family moving to the home was McLane’s infant son Louis, later a distinguished member of Congress, Minister to England, and United States Secretary of State. McLane maintained homes here on his farm until he moved to Wilmington following his appointment as Port Collector in 1797. He retained ownership of this property until selling it in 1828, one year prior to his death. References External links * "A Sketch of Allan McLane" (1828) by Alexander Garden, of Lee’s Legion Category:1746 births Category:1829 deaths Category:Continental Army officers